1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus included in the same, and more particularly to an image processing system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network are used by a plurality of users, and an image processing apparatus included in the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing apparatuses such as scanners, printers, and facsimiles are generally connected to a network. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-187379 discloses a system including a data supply source such as a computer and a copier are connected to each other via a network. The system includes a function of registering a personal box in an image storage portion of the data supply source. In this system, a user stores the generated image information in the personal box, designates this image information at any given time at the copier, and allows the copier to transmit the same for printing.
However, in the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-187379, a personal box has to be registered in the image storage portion of the data supply source, and when a personal box is to be transferred to another computer, the existing personal box has to be deleted and a new personal box has to be registered. Therefore, the operation is inevitably complicated.